


— Kodachi Swords Versus The Double-Edged Tsurugi Sword / Kodachi Blades Misbehaved.

by cookiesclementine



Category: Samurai Champloo, Tenchu
Genre: Crossover, Violence
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-19
Updated: 2017-05-19
Packaged: 2018-11-02 09:47:38
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,047
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10941966
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cookiesclementine/pseuds/cookiesclementine
Summary: This is basically a crossover between the video game series Tenchu and anime/manga series Samurai Champloo. I thought it'd be pretty cool to write, so I did. Enjoy!





	— Kodachi Swords Versus The Double-Edged Tsurugi Sword / Kodachi Blades Misbehaved.

_[ Two dramatic strokes of the biwa can be heard now. ]_

 

The cocoa colored eyes of the young girl gazed up at the wide, clear blue sky as she walked beside her two companions. It was oddly quiet between the three of them that day. They just walked, without making a single peep. Maybe they weren't conversing because they were starving to death, or maybe it was because they were exhausted. . . But still, it was different. There would always be a little bit of bickering going on between Jin and Mugen, or some sort of complaining coming from Fuu. . . But for some reason that day there wasn't any of that going on. This day was different.

_[ As the companions walked in silence, the sky started to grow darker, and soon enough, they winded up in a compact, abandoned shack along the quiet road. ]_

“Y'know, we haven't said one word to each other all day. . . Pretty out of the ordinary for us, don't ya’ think?” Jin and Fuu turned their heads to look in the direction that Mugen was sitting in. Fuu immediately nodded her head, agreeing with the messy haired male.

“Yes. . . It has been really weird. I was gonna say something but I thought that maybe it was a good thing.” Fuu responded while tending to a small fire.

Jin sat still, directing his full attention to Fuu as she spoke.

“Perhaps the three of us needed time to ourselves to think rather than hold conversations.” He commented, pausing for a moment to let out an inaudible breath before continuing, “Sometimes thinking in silence is the best therapy.”

Mugen sat up, scratching the back of his head with his right hand, “Yeah, yeah. . . I'm gonna go look for somethin’ to eat, I'm starvin’. Later.” He slid the shoji open, exiting the hut. Fuu and Jin just watched silently, unsure of what to say. Deep down inside Fuu was worried. . . All of this out of ordinary behavior between her companions was starting to get to her.

_— [ The moon was full and bright as Mugen ambled down a path that seemed to be desolate. ]_

He let out a low groan in the back of his throat as he trudged down the road, searching for food. The likes of him finding an animal to hunt was very slim, and that made his blood boil.

But as he continued to walk, he grew more weary and weak.

. . . And that's when suddenly, he was caught off guard with someone or something wrapped around him from behind.

“What the!?”

His eyes immediately glanced down to see two legs wrapped around his waist. The feet of the person made it clear that they were a female. . . But the footwear was what made him curious. She wore armored tabi socks with lavender bandages attached that reached up to her calves. The mysterious female had both of her arms wrapped around his throat, her forearms pressed up against his Adam's apple firmly. It was clear that she was trying to strangle him.

His vision turned blurry and he began to gurgle on his own saliva, but before he could fall unconscious, he grabbed a strong hold of the woman's arm, tossing her off of his back soon after.

“Tch!”

She sucked her teeth in pain as her lithe body collided with the gravelly path, and that is when Mugen was finally able to get a full glimpse of her.

She had dark hair that was pulled up into a wild ponytail, with a small beaded braid that stuck out. She wore a dark grey vest that had hints of lavender in it, with baggy hakama that had the same color pattern as her upperwear.

Mugen swiftly drew his sword from its sheath, immediately charging the female as she was still on the floor - disoriented. As he approached her, he swung his sword, but she was too fast. She delivered a swift kick to his ankles and flipped backwards, reaching to unsheathe her twin kodachi blades.

Her eyes were dark - just like his. . .

“You bitch!” He shouted, letting out a growl afterwards, jumping to his feet quickly before she was able to perform any more attacks. As he regained balance he glanced around, but she was no where to be seen. It was like she disappeared into thin air.

“Where did you-. . . Yeah, that's right! You better run while you c-”

 ** _Slshhhhh_**!

She abruptly put a halt to his words as she appeared above him, swinging her blade down towards him. She was aiming for his jugular but fortunately he was too quick and she missed, only slicing his shoulder open. He let out a hiss of pain as she struck him, and that's when the blood started to rush and spill out.

“My, my. . . You sure are something else, ya’ know that? Usually I'm able to take down guys like you in seconds. . .” She let out a laugh, giving a nonchalant shrug of her shoulders. Mugen dropped his Tsurugi to the ground, placing his free hand over the fresh wound on his shoulder.

His face twisted up into a grimace as he watched her act so calm and unconcerned after what she did to him.

“Who the hell are you?! Why would you attack me like that!” He roared, letting out huffs of breath.

She raised her eyebrows, and looked at him as if he were the crazy one. She placed her twin blades back into the sheaths, now resting her right hand on her hip.

“It seems that I've got the wrong guy. . .” She admitted, giving another shrug of her shoulders, “Sorry about that. . . I should probably kill you but. . . That wouldn't be nice of me. So, I'll just put you to sleep so you forget about me instead.” Her eyes filled with a tinge of regret. She didn't know this roughneck from a hole in the wall but she still felt for him.

He parted his lips to yell back at her but before he could, his vision went blurry and he collapsed onto the dirt ground.

_[ And so, she retreated back to wherever she came from. She was definitely a kunoichi who had an assassination target, but Mugen wasn't the subject. Only time will tell if Mugen will cross paths with her again. ]_

**Author's Note:**

> Not sure if I'll continue this or not, but if I do I'll be sure to post it!


End file.
